Antología
by misery182
Summary: Los recuerdos invaden la mente de Naruto, haciéndolo sentir mas solo de lo que pudo estar en algún momento de su existencia, pero esta vez, sin Sasuke cerca. Songfic.


¡Hey you! Bien, pues primero lo primero, feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo :DD Muy retrasado, lo se, pero oye, la intención es lo que cuesta, ¿qué no?

Bueno, este es el segundo fic que publico por esta página hehe, saben de que aún no se muy como funciona esta cosa para publicar y por eso, pero pronto me haré una experta y nadie me detendrá muahaha (risa macabra)... ok, no xD

Éste lo escribí el año pasado, se suponía que tenía que estar listo para marzo, y lo terminé hasta junio... err, algunas personas que ya me han leído desde hace rato se habrán dado cuenta que eso de cumplir con las fechas, no es mi fuerte hehe xD Pero bueno, aquí está este song fic, espero lo disfruten, y ya, nos vemos abajo.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La canción se llama Antología y tampoco me pertenece, es de la colombiana Shakira.

Aclarado eso, pueden proceder con el fic, sin más ¡a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Antología<strong>

_Para amarte necesito una razón_

¿Enserio? ¿De verdad? Nunca pensé que esto llegara a pasar, te amo, en verdad que sí. Eres perfecto. Tu rostro, a pesar de estar siempre serio y de que se esté endureciendo con el paso del tiempo, es hermoso, el más bello que haya visto en la vida; nunca te lo digo porque sé que me dirás que es una cursilada o algo como eso, pero eso no me impide pensarlo.

Es que cada vez tus profundos ojos negros, que contrastan perfectamente con tu tono de piel, se posan sobre mí, la piel se me eriza de tan solo saber que me perteneces. Ah, y tu piel, perlada por el sudor luego del entrenamiento o de las veces que me hacías el amor, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué pregunta? Por supuesto que lo recuerdas, tú nunca olvidas nada.

_Y es difícil creer que no exista_

_Una más que este amor_

Y aunque admito que no soy una persona celosa, te lo digo en serio, muchas veces llegue a pensar que tenías a alguien más, no es que pasáramos mucho tiempo separados el uno del otro, pero oye, ¿Qué pensarías tu si yo tuviera a media docena de chicas tras de mi casi todo el día?

¿Pero qué digo? Eres demasiado posesivo, apuesto que si eso pasara ya las habrías matado a toditas. Y ganas no me faltaron, pero tú siempre me decías que me amabas y que no debía de preocuparme de nada, porque tú siempre estarías para mí. Y nunca me fallaste, excepto ahora.

_Sobra tanto dentro de este corazón_

Y he de admitir que aún me queda mucho amor para dar, para darte, a ti, el único que logro conquistarme, el que robo mi primer beso, el que me quito la inocencia. Siempre te lo dije, eres el mejor, tú lo sabias, y siempre que lo decía, sonreías de medio lado para decirme tu típico _lo sé_, maldito bastardo egocentrista.

_Y a pesar de que dicen que los años son sabios_

_Todavía se siente el dolor_

Ahora me estas fallando, justo en este día, se han cumplido tres años desde tu partida. La gente me decía que con el tiempo lograría olvidarte, ambos, Sakura tampoco te ha olvidado. Fue mentira, una total y vil mentira, aun no logro poder volver a aquel campo de entrenamiento sin ponerme nostálgico, trato de no pensar en ello, pero me es inevitable recordarte, recordar todo lo que vivimos juntos, como equipo, como amigos y como pareja.

_Porque todo el tiempo que pasé junto a ti_

_Dejo tejido su hilo dentro de mí_

Cada segundo que estuvimos juntos, cada mirada, cada rose, cada beso, sigue tan presente en mi memoria como si lo estuviera viviendo. No sé cómo lo hacías, pero lo lograste, lograste meterte tan dentro de mí, como si fueras un tatuaje, imborrable. De mi mente, de mí cuerpo y de mi corazón.

_Y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo los segundos_

_Tú mi hiciste ver el cielo aún más profundo_

Me enseñaste un montón de cosas y aprendí cosas que jamás creí lograr hacer en la vida, por ejemplo a contar el tiempo que no estábamos juntos. Se me hacía eterno, pero cuando estabas conmigo, me parecía que era una nada. Cuando te despedías de mí y me notabas triste siempre me decías que había un mañana y que estaríamos juntos entonces, luego me veías sonreír y me besabas tan dulcemente como lo desearas.

Y cuando nos tirábamos por ahí en el pasto, bajo la sombra de algún árbol, yo me quedaba observando el cielo y te decía lo lindo que era y todo lo demás, pero tú solo podías decir otra de tus frases de filosofo mientras me mirabas a los ojos para luego simplemente besarme. A veces no lograba comprenderte.

_Junto a ti creo que aumenté más de tres kilos_

_Con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos_

Además eras un desgraciado, te burlabas de mí siempre que podías. Cuando me levantabas para abrazarme o llevarme hasta la cama para hacerme lo que quisieras, me decías que había subido de peso y que entrenara más o no sé qué tanto. Pero lo que tú no sabías era que yo había subido de peso no porque mis entrenamientos no funcionaran, ni porque comiera de más, lo que sucedía era que tanta azúcar me hacía pesar más, y pronto me provocaría diabetes también. Yo tenía azúcar en el cuerpo por tu dulzura.

Aunque frente a todos te comportaras como el ser más frio de universo, y mantuvieras ese porte elegante y serio que te hacia ver misterioso y aún más sensual y provocador de lo que ya eras; conmigo eras otra persona, una que solo yo conocía, aquella que cada uno tenemos pero tememos dar a relucir por miedo a ser rechazados o a las burlas de los demás. Pero conmigo era diferente, no temías a nada y nadie, te sentías poderoso y fuerte, pero también eras dulce y atento, todo un caballero, tus besos llegaban a ser castos, tan solo un simple rose de labios, pero significaba aún más de lo que los demás pensaran.

_Desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato_

_Y fue por ti que aprendí a querer los gatos_

Mis sentidos se súper desarrollaron junto a ti. Podía llegar a ver partes de ti que nadie más conocía. Escucharte decir cosas que nadie habría imaginado que saldrían de tus labios. Deguste el más delicioso sabor en tus labios y tu cuerpo. Mis manos se hacían de lo más sensibles cuando comenzabas a tocarme. Y tu aroma tan varonil, tan… tan a ti se impregnaba en mis sabanas y en mi cuerpo que no lograba quitarse en días.

Pero había otra cosa que me hacía recordarte cada noche, unos animalitos que se la vivían cantándole a luna, como tú decías, y no me dejaban dormir. Gatos. Si, esos malditos animales peludos que lograban quitarme tu atención casi por completo, nunca entendí porque te gustan tanto, no son limpios, ni obedientes, tal vez lindos, pero son muy caprichosos. Tú lo sabias y también sabias que los odiaba, y aun así me convenciste en conservar uno pequeño que habías encontrado por ahí.

Como sea, creo que te extraña, si, lo conserve luego de tu partida. El que tu fueras un bastardo egocentrista no tenía nada que ver con que el pobre animal se quedara solo y abandonado como tú me dejaste a mí.

_Despegaste del cemento mis zapatos,_

_Para escapar los dos volando un rato._

No sé cómo lo hacías, pero siempre lograbas elevarme hasta el cielo. A veces con solo decirme uno de esos versos de amor, eran tan lindos, y tu voz ronca y varonil me hacía suspirar. Otras me besabas tan tierna y dulcemente, que olvidaba todo lo que había a mi alrededor, solo estábamos tu y yo.

_Pero olvidaste una final instrucción_

_Porque aún no sé cómo vivir sin tu amor_

Pero aun después de todos esos buenos momentos que vivimos juntos, de todo lo que aprendimos el uno del otro. Nunca, nunca me enseñaste a estar sin ti, jamás se te ocurrió que algún día te irías de la aldea y me dejarías con este dolor en mi corazón.

No sé cómo pudo ser posible si tú nunca pasabas nada por alto, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, tú ya me lo habías dicho. Lo dejaste pasar, porque siempre me prometías que estaríamos juntos por siempre, que estúpido fui al creer en tus palabras.

Pero tú lo fuiste aún más porque tal vez, solo tal vez, tú esperabas quedarte a mi lado toda la vida, ¿no es así?

_Y descubrí lo que significa una rosa_

Pero aquellos momentos que viví contigo son irremplazables, aunque siempre fuiste un orgulloso que no se atrevía a pedir perdón o reconocer sus errores.

Pero tú tenías una forma única para pedirme perdón. Rosas. Cuando cometías un error o me quedabas mal, que fueron algunas veces, me regalabas rosas rojas. Siempre que encontraba una de esas en mi casa, al volver del entrenamiento, sabía que luego de que la tomara entre mis manos aparecerías tú y sin necesidad de palabras me llevarías hasta la cama para poder tocarme a placer y hacerme el amor como solo tú sabías.

_Me enseñaste decir mentiras piadosas_

_Para poder a verte a horas no adecuadas_

Y me enseñaste a mentir, tú que eras tan recto y tradicional, como te habían educado tus padres. Sabias mentir. Me pedias que dijera alguna mentirilla para poder irnos por ahí y faltar a los entrenamientos o irnos temprano a casa. _Mentiras piadosas_ decías.

Y cuando nos descubrieron aquella vez en el bosque volviste a mentir, le dijiste a Kakashi y a Sakura que te había convencido de no ir a entrenar pero tú como siempre te habías negado, y entonces yo te había llevado a la fuerza, según tú era un secuestrador. Sakura me golpeo tan fuerte esa vez y tú no hiciste nada. Lo peor fue Kakashi, que siguió molestándome con lo mismo toda la semana.

_Y a reemplazar palabras por miradas_

Pero luego me mirabas, tan misterioso, tan callado, tan seductor, y sentía tantas ganas de ir corriendo a tus brazos solo para sentirme una vez más protegido, seguro, amado. Pero lo único que podía, y debía, hacer era corresponderte de la misma manera, con tanto amor que no cabía en mí, por eso te lo brindaba a ti.

_Y fue por ti que escribí más de cien canciones_

_Y hasta perdoné tus equivocaciones_

¿Quién lo diría? Jamás fui bueno con las letras, pero de tanto pensar en ti me salían tantas rimas que ni yo me lo creía, escribí tantos poemas y cartas para ti, aquí están todas por si lo preguntas.

Y como dije, te equivocaste, tantas veces, fuiste celoso, posesivo, molesto en ocasiones. Pero de eso se trata el amor, aceptar a la persona que amas con sus defectos y virtudes. Y yo lo hice y lo seguiré haciendo.

_Y conocí más de mil formas de besar_

_Y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar_

Cuando me declaraste tus sentimientos me sentí más humillado que nunca, pensé que solo me estabas tomando el pelo, que era una broma cruel, de lo más cruel. Fue lo más horrible que me pudo pasar en años, cuando por fin creí encontrar a mi mejor amigo, este me salía con que estaba enamorado de mí, te odie tanto. Esa noche llore a más no poder.

Pero te apareciste en mi habitación a la mitad de la noche, consolándome, abrazándome protectoramente. Tan cálido, siempre lo fuiste, aunque una vez más esa mascara de frialdad salía a flote para ocultarlo. Con tanto amor, me besaste con todo el amor que le estuviste negando a tu única familia, como olvidarlo. Y me enseñaste el significado de amor, y más importante, me enseñaste a amar. Me enseñaste a amarte. Mi amado Sasuke.

_Lo que es amar…_

* * *

><p>Bien, ¿qué me dicen? ¿Les gustó? Ya saben que cualquiera que sea su respuesta déjenme un review, si te gusto, si no te gustó, si te encantó, si lo odiaste, si lloraste, si te lo quieres copiar para publicarlo en alguna otra parte, adelante, solo déjame un review o un inbox y hablamos xDD Ah, y no te olvides de darme los créditos ;D Di no a la piratería :D<p>

Entonces, como dije arriba, pronto me tendrán más seguido por aquí, así que espero no fastidiarles la existencia hehe. Me retiro a ver que se me ocurre escribir, ya saben misery siempre preocupándose por tener algo fresco para sus amados lectores, aunque éste^ no entre precisamente en esa definición, err ustedes saben a lo que me refiero hehe ñ.ñ

Cuídense, besos. Smuak's.

misery_182


End file.
